


Gale's Girl

by TheBookHipster



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookHipster/pseuds/TheBookHipster
Summary: *Repost*A short fic about how Gale tells his daughter about Katniss





	Gale's Girl

Chloe Primrose Hawthorne

The little girl ran over her name in her head over and over again. It still didn't make sense to her. It didn't make sense she was after a dead girl. It didn't make sense that her dad felt it was all his fault. It didn't make sense when he talked about a girl he used to love, and it wasn't her mother.

But none of this would make sense to you either if you were only seven years old.

Her father once told her about a girl, Katniss Everdeen. The girl learned about her in school one day. She was the face of the rebellion. She helped the Districts become free, they were no longer slaves, or that's how her father explained it at least.

Her father told her that Katniss was one of the most gorgeous girls he had ever seen in his life. She had black hair and grey eyes, just like her father. They were best friends, back in the day of the Hunger Games. They hunted together in the wilderness and took care of each other. I giggle from the stories he tells, remembering in school they were referred to be cousins. He told me that was false too. A lot of the things in the history books were false. He looks at them often and calls them bullock

"How come you didn't marry her then?" she'd sometimes ask him that question but she never got an answer from him. No matter when it was, he just blew it off like the question was stupid or something. Why wouldn't you marry somebody that you love? Now that's stupid.

Instead, he talked about her mother. He met her shortly after coming to District 2, their home. They worked at the same place and soon fell in love. After a year of marriage, they finally had her, Chloe Hawthorne. That's when things went downhill. Her mother died at a shooting when her and her father had been at the market, Chloe was only 1 when that happened, and yet she still remembers her mom. Her blonde hair like some of the others who lived in District 2 and her grey eyes, which Chloe hadn't picked up from her mother, but her father. He calls them seam eyes sometimes. Says that back in the day, most of the people in the seam had grey eyes. That he hated them back then, but that they only add to my beauty.

I agree, they make me feel unique.

When he told that story, it made them both sad. They both cried a bit (even though he tried to hide it), and they finally moved on to the story she wanted to hear.

The one about Primrose.

He told her she had beautiful blonde hair, just like me, and blue eyes that always seemed determined. She was the sister of Katniss, who volunteered in the cruel battle to the death they were forced to do. She had been a great medic, but died while trying to save some kids who had been hit with a bomb. Unfortunately for her, a second bomb went off. Instantly killing the girl.

"If mom isn't here, how come you don't go for the girl you love, Katniss?" she asked him this question only a few times but she always got the same answer.

"She doesn't need me anymore."


End file.
